Hermione Get's Repaid
by Lazywriter52
Summary: Ginny talks Hermione into playing Quidditch, Hermione gets repaid by a tenfold for playing with her girlfriend.


This story is inspired by a dream that features a girl I shall not mention, but anyway I own no part of Harry Potter and I hope you enjoy!

R&R

Hermione sighed slightly as she sat back on the Weasley's couch exhausted from being forced to play quidditch with them for the past hour and a half.

Ginny flopped down next to her and smirked at the panting brunette. "You know you didn't have to play." She said with a slight smirk as she batted her eyes lashes at Hermione.

The book worm glared at the redhead and huffed, "You whined and begged me for ages to come play with you I didn't really have too much of a choice." She said rolling her eyes slightly before a slight moan left her lips as the redheads skilled lips kissed across her collarbone.

The girls had started dating the summer after the war. Harry had started to pull farther away from Ginny and one evening she found herself crying to Hermione and it ended with them kissing rather heatedly on Ginny's bed.

Harry was not dating Cho Chang again and Ron was off lusting after some girl he worked with.

Neither of them questioned the increased time that Hermione and Ginny were spending together.

Hermione moaned again and gently shoved Ginny away, "Not here..." She whined softly looking at her girlfriend and then out the window where the boys were putting their brooms away.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling the girl up to her room shutting the door and grabbing her wand locking the door and casting a silencing charm.

Hermione whined slightly watching her girlfriend lock the door as she sat down and looked at her, "You know its broad daylight in your parents house we really shouldn't!" She said urgently a slight frown on her face but her words were caught in her throat as Ginny slipped her shirt off and was left in a lacy black bra and her shorts.

"Come on 'Mione allow me to repay you for coming out and playing quidditch with us..." She whispered straddling the older girls waist and silencing any reply the flustered brunette may have had with a kiss.

Hermione moaned slightly and kissed back deeply her hands wrapping around the redheads waist as they kissed. After a few minutes of soft kissed they started to get more intense and as Ginny moved her lips down and began to kiss and nip along Hermione's shoulder the brunette's fingers that had been trailing up Ginny's back to her bra dragged down slightly.

A moan tore its way out of the brunette's lips and she groaned and gently pushed Ginny back to see the redheads eyes darkened with lust. Hermione felt the heat rush to her core as she quickly removed Ginny's bra and she felt the girls hands rip open her shirt the buttons popping everywhere but in that moment she didn't care the red heads lips had immediately gone down as started to kiss. Hermione laid back and soon flipped them over so she was on top of Ginny. Ginny let out a surprised gasp as she saw Hermione quickly remove the clothing from her torso as smirk down at Ginny.

Ginny's hands immediately went around and cupped Hermione's ass as the brunette leant down and hungrily kissed Ginny's lips as she started to gently grind against Ginny as they made out soon both of their mouths kissing roughly at each others necks.

In a matter of moments Hermione was pinned back to the bed looking started as a grinning Ginny slid down her lovers body pausing slightly at her chest to indulge in Hermione's chest before continuing to kiss her path down to Hermione's trousers. She quickly pulled them down and tossed them to the side a growl leaving the redheads lips as she saw how wet that Hermione had gotten.

Ginny wasted no time in taking the girls panties off and leaning forward gently separating her folds with her tongue gently licking up Hermione's sex.

Hermione let out a low moan as she felt Ginny's tongue start to flick over her clit. Her hands quickly tangled into the redheads hair and she groaned as she felt Ginny's hands spread her legs slightly more as she worked her tongue faster on the moaning brunette.

Hermione groaned slightly and arched her hips as she gently tugged ons Ginny's hair silently begging for more.

Hermione took a moment to think how quickly her resolve had crumbled. She started to think about what kind of power the gorgeous redhead had before every thought aside from Ginny was wiped from her mind as she felt two long fingers probe at her entrance before thrusting in.

Hermione cried out loudly her back arching up and she thrust her hips down to match Ginny's fingers and get the girl in her deeper.

Ginny pulled her lips away, "Thats right baby," Ginny growled as she thrust into the girl fast and Hermione tried desperately to thrust her hips down with Ginny but Ginny raised her free hand to hold down her hips.

Hermione cried out as she tipped her head back and cried out Ginny's name as the girls mouth went back to Hermione's sex and she started to lap hungrily at the juices coming out of her lover.

She thrust hard into her starting to wriggle her fingers slightly and stroke the girls walls.

Hermione whined and panted as her back arched up and she came with a cry of her lovers name.

Ginny slowed her thrusts to help the girl rid out her orgasm as she licked up her juices hungrily, pulling her fingers from the panting girl and holding down her twitching hips.

"Oh fuck Gin..." Hermione whispered breathless her body relaxed against the bed as she basked in the pleasure of her orgasm.

Ginny smiled smugly and sat back licking at her fingers and slowly moving up kissing Hermione' slips delicately letting the girl taste herself on Ginny's lips.

"Than's for playing quidditch 'Mione..." She whispered softly curling into Hermione's side as the brunette wrapped her arms around the shorter redhead and gently let her fingertips trail along Ginny's abdomen a lazy smile on her lips.


End file.
